


A Marveling Birthday

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Balloons, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Love, Overcoming anxiety, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: I don't have a summary for this. I understand if people don't want to read it. I struggled so hard to write this, as I'm sure you might be able to tell.I just told my friends, I thought about writing a short story about my birthday. They suggested I write using Bucky Barnes.I had no idea what I wanted to do, or... okay I had no idea what I was doing. But I tried my best I guess.My birthday causes me so much anxiety. So I wrote a story, to kind of deal with it...





	1. The day

It's the day. The one day a year that always comes around, and always puts Autumn. In an overwhelming state, of anxiety.

\----

Autumn pulls her blankets over her head. She tries to stay hidden, hoping nothing will happen.

\----

Her friends didn't ask to do anything, they didn't ask if she wanted to do something, and well no one really said anything about her birthday.

\---

Regardless, Autumn always has that little bit of anxiety. That tells her, her birthday is coming.

\----

The bedroom door opens, feet shuffle on the floor, and someone jumps on the bed.

\--

Autumn knows who they are. She holds the blankets tighter. She's trying to play possum.

\--

The blankets lift up behind Autumn, the bed dips, and someone lies down behind Autumn.

-

Autumn holds her breath.

\---

"I know you're awake." The person sighs.

-

Autumn blurts out a laugh.

-

"Is this what you plan on doing today?" The person asks.

"No." Autumn says, as she rolls over to face them.

\--

"Hi birthday girl." The person smiles.

"Hi Bucky." Autumn smiles.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks, studying Autumn's face.

"Of course." Autumn nods.

"Are you lying?" Bucky asks.

"Of course." Autumn forces a smile.

"I love you." Bucky whispers.

"I appreciate you." Autumn sighs.

-

Autumn's dog gives a lame bark. While she scratches at the blankets.

-

"I appreciate you too." Autumn giggles.

-

Autumn's dog barks.

-

"Alright, time to get up." Autumn pulls her blankets off.

-

Bucky smiles as he sits up.

\---

Autumn fixes her bed head.

-

Bucky chuckles.

-

"Shut up, I know I look awful." Autumn rolls her eyes.

"You always look beautiful to me." Bucky shrugs.

"Oh yeah I'm-" Autumn looks around the bedroom.

\--

There's two balloons in each corner by the door, a dozen black roses, and a present by the door.

\--

Autumn glares at Bucky.

-

"I know. But I had to do something for you." Bucky defends.

"I'm surprised Winnie, isn't afraid of the balloons." Autumn says, as she pats her dogs butt.

-

Winnie licks Autumn's face.

-

"She was at first, but we worked through it." Bucky nods.

"Aw my brave girl." Autumn smiles.

\----

"Come on let's get you, something to eat." Bucky says, as he gets out of bed.

"Alright." Autumn sighs, as she gets up.

-

Bucky walks around the bed, he hugs Autumn, and then he kisses her.

-

Autumn smiles as she returns Bucky's kiss.

-

"Come on." Bucky says, as he drags Autumn out of the bedroom.


	2. Surprise

"Oh hang on." Bucky says, as he covers Autumn's eyes.

"Now I'm scared. What are you doing?" Autumn tenses.

"Just trust me." Bucky whispers.

"No! I hate it!" Autumn shakes her head.

-

Bucky chuckles, as he walks Autumn through the house.

\----

"Why are you being weird?" Autumn asks, once Bucky stops.

"I'm not being weird." Bucky says, as he removes his hand.

-

Autumn keeps her eyes closed.

-

"You can open your eyes." Bucky chuckles.

"No... I'm afraid." Autumn smiles.

-

Bucky pokes Autumn's ribs.

-

Autumn squirms, and her eyes open.

\----

"Surprise!" Autumn's friends shout.

-

Autumn makes a face in response.

-

"Look around." Autumn's friend laughs.

-

Autumn looks around, to find she's in the living room.

\----

The living room is littered with black balloons, purple balloons, white balloons, black balloons with XO on them, the word "fucker" hanging on the wall, a few presents, and a cake in Ashley's hands.

\----

"Holy shit." Autumn nervously laughs.

"We love you!" Ashley says, as she approaches Autumn.

"Happy fuckin' birthday fucker." Autumn laughs, reading her cake out loud.

"Really?" Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up Steve." Ashley laughs.

"This cake is actually pretty great. It's also baked by you I see." Autumn giggles.

"It's what I do." Ashley giggles in her valley girl voice.

"Ick." Autumn's skin crawls.

\---

"So who did what?" Autumn asks.

"XO is from me." Sam smiles.

"Cake and "fucker" is from me." Ashley smiles.

"Purple balloons were me." Ava holds up her hand.

"I got the plain black balloons." Alexis shrugs.

"I got the white balloons." Steve smiles.

"Uh I helped get the gifts." Peter nervously smiles.

"I helped Romeo get the roses." Tony shrugs.

"Well shit." Autumn laughs.

"We know you don't normally, do anything for your birthday. But-"

-

Autumn kisses Bucky, and then she hugs all of her friends... Even Peter Parker.

\--

"Thanks you guys." Autumn forces a laugh, to cover her oncoming tears.

"Aw..." Ashley hugs Autumn tightly.

"Aw." Sam mocks, as he hugs Autumn and Ashley.

-

Autumn and Ashley both laugh.


	3. Birthday trip

"So what are we doing today?" Tony asks, growing bored of the hugging.

"I really didn't plan anything I guess." Autumn shrugs.

"We figured you'd want to watch movies." Ashley says, as she lets go.

"Really?" Autumn makes a face.

"I told you she'd hate that." Sam smacks Ashley's arm.

"Ow!" Ashley hits Sam back.

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

-

"I say we fly somewhere for the day." Tony suggests.

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

"Tony we can't really-"

"Shut it Grandpa!" Tony yells.

"Mr. Stark I have homework." Peter objects.

"I'm going to pretend, you didn't say that." Tony scoffs.

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

\--

"Where would we even go?" Ava asks.

"Romania." Tony shrugs.

-

Autumn snorts.

-

Bucky rolls his eyes.

-

"Romania? Tony that's-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Tony glares at Steve.

"I'm down." Alexis shrugs.

"Birthday girl?" Tony smirks.

"Don't put me on the spot!" Autumn laughs.

"Well it is your day." Ashley shrugs.

"Birthday, not wedding day." Autumn shakes her head.

"You should marry Bucky though." Ava giggles.

"Oh my God!" Autumn raises her voice.

-

Ashley doubles over with laughter.

-

"We could also do that." Alexis wiggles her eyebrows.

"Okay then we're definitely not going!" Autumn objects.

"She's kidding, and we're going!" Sam insists, shoving Autumn towards the door.

"Sam!" Autumn laughs.

"Sam I love you!" Ashley says, as she runs after them.

"Note to self, keep Sam around." Tony says to himself.

\--

Ava and Alexis run out the door together.

-

Peter follows next to Tony.

\----

"This okay with you Buck'?" Steve asks.

"I've got until midnight." Bucky smiles with a nod.

"It's good to see you like this Buck'." Steve says, as they walk to Tony's limo.

"Like what?" Bucky asks, furrowing his brow.

"Happy." Steve says, before getting into the limo.

-

Bucky smiles to himself. Before sliding in next to Autumn.

\---

"What's that smile for?" Autumn asks. While everyone breaks into, Tony's stash of drinks and candy.

"Nothing." Bucky shrugs, still keeping his smile.

-

Autumn eyes Bucky.

-

"I'm just happy." Bucky places his arm around Autumn.

"Okay then." Autumn laughs.

\--

"Take us away Happy." Tony taps the window.


	4. I love you

The flight to Romania, takes up most of the day. But they shaved off a few hours, taking Tony's private jet.

\----

"Where the hell are we?" Bucky asks, as he steps off the jet.

"We're outside of an old church. Funny enough, it still conducts weddings." Tony smirks.

"Ha, ha." Autumn rolls her eyes.

"It's actually pretty vacant around here. Everyone should feel safe out here." Tony confesses.

"The view sure is nice." Autumn nods.

-

Bucky smiles.

-

"Okay well I need to find a drink." Tony says, as he walks away.

\---

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Bucky asks.

"Well even with my friends around. They've made me feel lonely lately. So just generally getting out of the country for the day... Even though they're with us." Autumn sighs. "I think it was a semi okay idea."

-

Bucky puts his arm around Autumn.

-

"Do you want me to tell you some history, about Romania?" Bucky asks.

"Sure." Autumn smiles.

-

Bucky and Autumn sit on the church steps to talk.

\---

Ashley takes Steve around the town. She tries visiting all of the shops.

-

Alexis and Tom find, a roof top to sit on.

-

Alexis does some sketching. While Tom talks nonsense to Alexis.

-

Tony finds the nearest bar.

-

Sam walks around with Ava, to keep her occupied.

\----

As its starts to get dark, Tony tries rounding up all of the "children".

-

"Okay is everyone on board?" Tony asks.

\--

Alexis and Peter are cuddled up in the back.

-

Steve and Ashley are talking amongst themselves.

-

Ava is waiting for Tony to sit with her.

-

Autumn's staring out one of the windows. She's waiting to get back home to Winnie.

\--

"Did you have fun?" Bucky asks.

"It was nice for the day." Autumn shrugs.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks.

"Just anxious." Autumn shrugs.

"How anxious?" Bucky asks, furrowing his brow.

"I have very high anxiety right now." Autumn smiles.

"We'll be home soon, and you know I love you." Bucky kisses Autumn's cheek.

"I love you too." Autumn nods. "This was actually better, than movies and lounging around. But don't tell them that."

-

Bucky chuckles.

\----

Once home Steve and Ashley lounge on the couch, Ava and Tony go into Tony's garage, Peter and Alexis go to the roof, and Bucky and Autumn go back into their bedroom.

\---

Winnie sits up on the bed, as Autumn and Bucky walk through the door.

-

"Hi Winnie, I missed you!" Autumn says, as she cups Winnie's face.

-

Winnie stands up, putting her paws on Autumn's shoulders.

-

"I love you." Autumn says, as Winnie licks her face.

-

Winnie sits on the bed again, and Autumn's kisses her head.

-

"Hey Winnie." Bucky says, as he scratches Winnie's head.

-

Winnie licks his hand.

\---

"So today was okay?" Bucky asks, as he and Autumn sit on the bed together.

"For the first time, celebrating my birthday..." Autumn hesitates.

-

Bucky looks at Autumn.

-

"Yeah. It was pretty nice." Autumn smiles.

"Good." Bucky smiles.

"I'm of course pretty tired. Because of anxiety." Autumn laughs slightly.

"Well hang on, I have one more thing." Bucky says, as he gets up.

"Bucky." Autumn tries to object.

-

Bucky leaves the room.

-

Autumn sighs while shaking her head.

\----

Bucky returns a couple minutes later.

-

"Bucky..." Autumn laughs.

-

Bucky's holding a heart shaped cake, and a single black rose.

-

"It's probably not as good as Ashley's." Bucky shrugs, as he sets the cake by the bed.

"You made it?" Autumn asks.

"I tried." Bucky nods.

"Aw Bucky." Autumn's heart melts.

"I specifically picked this too." Bucky says, as he hands Autumn the rose.

"I might cry, and I hate you." Autumn laughs.

-

Bucky chuckles as he kisses Autumn.

-

Autumn fights back tears, while returning Bucky's kiss.

\---

"So what did Peter pick out for gifts?" Autumn asks.

"You don't want to open them first?" Bucky laughs.

"I don't trust him." Autumn shakes her head.

"Coloring books, markers, some of those figures you collect, and a blanket." Bucky shrugs.

"So I'm a child." Autumn snorts.

-

Bucky laughs.

\--

"What'd you get me?" Autumn asks.

"Go open it." Bucky smiles.

"Fine." Autumn eyes Bucky as she gets up.

-

Autumn walks over to the door, she picks up her gift, and she opens it.

\--

"Okay I'm going to kill you." Autumn laughs.

-

Bucky snorts.

-

"A teddy bear, really?" Autumn asks, as she holds the bear.

"It says something, squeeze it." Bucky nods.

"Is this one of those, _build a bears_?" Autumn asks.

-

Bucky shrugs.

-

Autumn gives the bear a squeeze.

\--

" _I'm with you to the end of the line_." In Bucky's voice.

\--

"You're so dead!" Autumn says, as she runs back to the bed.

\---

Bucky laughs as Autumn jumps on bed.

-

Autumn hits Bucky in the head with the bear.

-

Bucky wraps his arms around Autumn, he rolls Autumn onto her back, and he kisses her.

-

Autumn laughs.

\--

"Happy birthday Doll." Bucky smiles down at Autumn.

"I hate you." Autumn smiles.


End file.
